mobianpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mez
"Red Blade" Mez is a former Pirate who rules over Veil Island in Red Bow Chronicles. __TOC__ Appearance Mez is a human of average height with blue eyes and red hair. He wears a long-sleeved navy blue shirt with a white collar and long, loose black pants, as well as brown shoes. He carries a sword at his hip. Personality Mez is very confident in his abilities and thinks himself to be better than everyone else. He is very brazen and says what's on his mind, and often times he'll compliment someone on one point, only to insult them on another. Mez is something of a smooth talker, and tends to keep his cool in a conversation unless he himself feels personally threatened by the comments of another, such as when Két noted it wasn't worth the time to deal with people like him, and he responded by unsheathing his sword in anger when she and Jasmine had left. Relationships Két Mez dislikes Két for insulting him, and this feeling only grows deeper as Két delivers blow after repeated blow to his ego by constantly pointing out things about him that he'd rather not share. He eventually fought her in anger, but was ultimately not strong enough to defeat her. Jasmine While Mez initially praised Jasmine for her powers of observation, he insulted her for apparently lacking the wit to follow up on those observations. He doesn't have much of an opinion about her, however, thinking of her as nothing more than someone who's simply following Két. Damaru Mez sees Damaru as a talented individual who is useful to have under his command. However, Damaru's skill grew exponentially during his time as Mez's underling, and this has caused Mez to become weary of the boy's abilities. He has grown to dislike the boy since he ceased working for him and joined Két's crew. Abilities and Powers Mez is a swordsman who uses the one-sword style, and was apparently talented enough to gain the ephiat "Red-Blade" because of it. He has enough strength to take down some retired marines, and is not above playing dirty by targeting the weaknesses of his opponents - even if that weakness is someone else. His swings are quick and forceful, and he is capable of analyzing certain strengths and weaknesses in the midst of a battle. However, rage tends to get the better of him, and should he be overcome by it, it becomes that much easier to defeat him. History Past At some point in the past, Mez was a pirate strong enough to gain a 13,500,000 beri bounty, despite apparently having never left West Blue. However, he grew tired of his life as a pirate, and three years before present day, he arrived on Veil Island and declared it his property, demanding payment from the residents. When some former marines living on the island attempted to stop him, he simply cut them down and began ruling over the island, its residents complying with his demands out of fear. During his takeover, he was confronted by Lilith, who he fought on relatively even terms with until she began to gain the upper hand, upon which he targeted her son, dealing a fatal blow to her. He then forcefully recruited her son to work for him, seeing potential in the boy as his subordinate. Veil Island While patrolling the streets one day, Mez noticed that there were two travelers who were standing around looking like idiots. He approached them in time to hear one note that the streets seemed more empty, then complimented her on her observation skills before insulting her on a lack of wit. However, he was soon insulted by the other, who had decided it wasn't worth their time to deal with him, before taking her friend elsewhere. This enraged him, to the point where he unsheathed his sword as if he were ready for combat. While patrolling the streets later, both Damaru and Két ran past him, causing him to become curious about the two's destination. He later found the two talking in the street, overhearing Két saying that she figured he was afraid of Damaru, and vocally objected. However, Két's reasoning behind her deduction was spot on and he became enraged, only for Damaru to suddenly declare that he had no intention of working for the former pirate. He fought Két, trying to end their journey before it could begin, but ultimately was no match for her and was defeated (in possibly one of the most embarassing ways possible), before being tied up and having his sword confiscated while he was unconscious. He was last seen under the care of a merchant, who was keeping an eye on him until the Marines showed up to arrest him. Major Battles *Mez vs Lilith *Mez vs Két Trivia *Mez was originally named Zan, however the name was too similar to another planned character and was thus changed. *Mez is the first character in Red Bow Chronicles to score a kill against another named character. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Shard's Characters Category:Red Bow Chronicles Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Antagonists Category:Male